Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire, or simply Cross Fire, is a tie-in prequel to the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. It was released on February 16, 2016. Blurb Batman™ and Superman™ are on the case! After saving Metropolis from an alien invasion, Superman is now famous around the world. Meanwhile Gotham City's own guardian, Batman, would rather fight crime from the shadows. But when the devious Doctor Aesop escapes from Arkham Asylum, the two very different heroes begin investigating the same case and a young boy is caught in the cross fire. This action-packed junior novel tells an original story about the stars of Batman v Superman™: Dawn of Justice. The book also includes a full-color insert with images from the feature film. Plot Two weeks after the Battle of Metropolis, schoolboy Rory Greeley has been searching for his mother, who has been missing since the Black Zero Event. Instead of informing the authorities of this, he has for the past two weeks been working on a remote controlled drone to search the rubble for her. Superman has been assisting rescue workers by clearing rubble and rescuing trapped civilians since General Zod was defeated. Also a telethon run by the ''Metropolis News Network'' is happening that night, to raise money for the victims of the attack and help with rebuilding the city. Meanwhile in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne has just returned from patrol as Batman, as crime has quadrupled since the Black Zero Event. Since the attack, criminals had moved from Metropolis to Gotham out of fear for their lives. Bruce was going to the telethon that night, hoping to raise money for the victims of the event. A few real estate developers were hoping to make a deal with Bruce, much to his disapproval. Clark Kent is still a recent hire for the ''Daily Planet'', and his story pitches for the paper aren't always being approved. Clark is hoping to investigate the crime spike due to the mass exodus of criminals and business owners as a result of the Battle of Metropolis and who they are, but Perry White shot him down, stating that it was a Gotham affair. Clark was assigned to the websites blog to cover the telethon instead. At Lewis Wilson Middle School, Rory shows off his "project" for his homework assignment. He explains that his drone, named RE-1, has a camera lens and spinner blades to allow it to hover, and that it has blinking LED lights to communicate in Morse code. Later that day at his home, Rory finds his uncle, Dr. Barbarius Aesop, sleeping there. After waking him up and speaking to him about his mother, Rory and Dr. Aesop look through his mother's files. Dr. Aesop decides to help Rory with his robot, stating that it would need an AI processor to give it the best technology. At the telethon at Hotel Grand Lux, Clark overhears two bloggers discussing their hatred for Superman, who later reveal that Doctor Aesop was a former employee at the WayneTech robotics division, and was later institutionalized at Arkham Asylum for delusional behavior. As of recently he had escaped. Having gained enough intel, Clark becomes Superman. Appearances Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Clark Kent/Superman *Perry White *Lois Lane *Alfred Pennyworth *Rory Greeley *Amelia Greeley *Doctor Aesop *Jackalope *Miss Crane *Miss Paiva *RE-2 *Ajay *Mina *Ellie *General Zod (mentioned) *Joker (mentioned indirectly) *Metropolis' mayor (mentioned) Locations *Earth **Gotham City ***Arkham Asylum ***Batcave **Metropolis ***Wayne Tower (mentioned) ***Lewis Wilson Middle School ***Daily Planet ***Giuseppe's ***Hotel Grand Lux ***WayneTech ***Gotham Gimbals ***Superman Statue (mentioned) Events *Battle of Metropolis (mentioned) Sentient species *Humans *Kryptonians Creatures * Jackrabbit (mentioned) * Antelope (mentioned) * Bats (mentioned) * Weseals (mentioned) * Mice (mentioned) * Birds (mentioned) * Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *''Metropolis News Network'' *Metropolis Metros Items *''Black Zero'' (mentioned) Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice merchandise